Squeak, Rattle and Roll
Squeak, Rattle and Roll is the fifteenth episode of the eighth season. Plot Gordon thinks pulling the express makes him the most important engine on Sodor. When Gordon is departing from Brendam Docks, Diesel is cross when he has to move to let Gordon through and, to spite him, tells Gordon that steam engines will soon be scrapped. Gordon thinks it's nonsense, but when he starts to hear a squeaking noise from his wheels, he starts to fear that Diesel may be telling the truth, but he discovers that if he goes slow the squeak disappears. The next day, Gordon is given the job of taking the Fat Controller and some children to Brendam for a boating trip and starts noticing a rattle. Gordon realises that this will be his last run and vows to go out in style. At Brendam, the Fat Controller notices the noise, but doesn't send Gordon to be scrapped; he sends Gordon to the repair yard. Characters * Gordon * Diesel * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (does not speak) * Salty (does not speak) * Cranky (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * The Refreshment Lady (cameo) * Thomas (deleted scene) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam * Gordon's Hill * Knapford * The Works Trivia * This episode is named after the Joe Turner song "Shake, Rattle and Roll". * Thomas was supposed to appear in the episode at Knapford. * A deleted scene shows Sir Topham Hatt smiling in Gordon's cab. * Stock footage from Henry and the Wishing Tree is used. * Going by production order, this is the sixth episode of the eighth season. Goofs * Studio equipment is visible at the beginning. * When the narrator says "something was wrong" Gordon hits a branch above the track. * In the first close-up of Gordon, he loses a coach. In the next shot, he regains it. * When Gordon pulls into Knapford, the clock reads 10:10, but the boat was to leave at 9:00. * The Fat Controller says "You need to have your engine looked at", but Gordon, being a steam engine, is the engine. * When Gordon is being repaired, his eyes are wonky. * Usually Gordon needs Edward's help getting up the hill. But in this episode strangely Gordon puffs slowly up the hill without needing Edward's assistance. * Surely, Gordon's driver would have informed the Fat Controller about Gordon's clanking. * Oddly, the Fat Controller does not scold Gordon for being late with the express when Gordon returns to Tidmouth Sheds. * Gordon should have known that Sir Topham Hatt would not scrap him. In Other Languages Gallery File:Squeak,RattleandRolltitlecard.jpg|Title card File:Squeak,RattleandRoll1.jpg|Diesel File:Squeak,RattleandRoll2.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll3.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll4.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll6.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll7.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll8.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll9.jpg|Gordon, Henry, Salty, and Diesel at Brendam File:Squeak,RattleandRoll10.jpg|Gordon, Henry, and Salty File:Squeak,RattleandRoll11.jpg|Diesel File:Squeak,RattleandRoll12.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll13.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll14.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll15.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll16.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll17.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll18.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll19.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll20.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll21.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll22.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll23.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll24.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll25.jpg|The Fat Controller File:Squeak,RattleandRoll26.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll27.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll28.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll29.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll30.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll31.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll32.jpg|Stephen Hatt and the children cheer Gordon File:Squeak,RattleandRoll33.JPG File:Squeak,RattleandRoll34.JPG File:Squeak,RattleandRoll35.JPG|Gordon in the sheds File:Squeak,RattleandRoll36.jpg|Deleted scene Episode File:Squeak, Rattle and Roll - British Narration|UK narration File:Squeak, Rattle and Roll - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-DVD episodes